


Toolkit

by Dorinda



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Condoms, Flash Fic, M/M, Realization, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda
Summary: There are some condoms in the surveillance kit, useful as protective covers for hidden microphones and stuff.Or...you know...just useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a flashfic challenge from [halotolerant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant).

“Do you ever wonder,” Fischer asked, “who was the first guy to think about putting these in the kit?”

La Cour was in the middle of matching wires to adapters, and the question seemed to come from a long way away. He picked out a coil of wire with cracking insulation and set it aside.

“Huh?” Fischer said, and his shoulder was warm against La Cour’s. “Do you?”

La Cour added a replacement wire so every adapter had one. “Do I what.”

Fischer hissed through his teeth and leaned past La Cour for the new package of mini-microphones. His elbow grazed over La Cour’s chest. “Wonder who came up with the bright idea to put these in the bugging kit.”

La Cour blinked and focused, and waving in front of his eyes was one of the packaged condoms.

“I could ask around,” he said mildly.

“You would, wouldn’t you,” Fischer muttered, and now that La Cour was finished sorting out all the bits and pieces, he could hear something he hadn’t before.

He turned and looked at Fischer, who was turning the condom packet over and over in his long fingers, watching him. La Cour’s face suddenly felt warm, even to the ears.

“Oh,” he said, as he watched the hunger blooming in Fischer’s eyes.


End file.
